Problem: $h(t) = -6t$ $g(x) = x+6-3(h(x))$ $ h(g(3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(3) = 3+6-3(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = (-6)(3)$ $h(3) = -18$ That means $g(3) = 3+6+(-3)(-18)$ $g(3) = 63$ Now we know that $g(3) = 63$ . Let's solve for $h(g(3))$ , which is $h(63)$ $h(63) = (-6)(63)$ $h(63) = -378$